Weep
by Ferus Grim
Summary: One-Shot. The battle is over. The war has ended. HHr. Rated 'M' for specific contents. Nothing explicit, just shouldn't be read by children, in my opinion.


**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, Ginny would be a sub-character, and nothing more. Let alone marry someone who she didn't deserve._

_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_

**One Shot - Weep**

"It'll be fine Harry, Professor Dumbledore is on his way..." Hermione Granger cried, holding Harry Potter's hand, a lone tear rolling down from her face, landing on the wizarding world's savior's chest. "Just hold on a little longer, okay?"

It was finally over. The war, the death eaters, Tom Riddle, all of it. Over. Why now? Around the couple, bodies were strewn. Among them, was the dark lord's body. The frail and now broken body of the most feared wizard in a century lay demolished, already decaying, having nothing of his soul left over to preserve his dead body. Further back lay the body's of the victim's of this war. Death Eaters and warriors of the light all the same.

Hermione touched her lovers stomach, a long pointed pipe protruding to the left of her hand. She didn't dare touch it. Such a frivolity would be normally easily repairable. Easily fixable, Hermione would say. But not this one. Tom Riddle wasted his last breath on attacking his enemy. His last breath on destroying all the hope that the wizarding world once had. Even with Voldemort gone, the world looked bleak without Harry. With a simple spell, Voldemort cursed a sharpened rod to stick to Harry. Only after it had struck him, did it take effect.

Harry smiled, his teeth showing slightly. Blood was oozing from the side of his mouth. Hermione was the love of his life. He was going to be damned if the last thing he saw of her was a distressed face. He wanted to see the love in her eyes. The look reserved only for him. "Love..." he began, coughing slightly, "I'll be fine. It's just a scratch. The one on my forehead hurt more than this."

Weakly squeezing her hand, he pulled her down slightly and kissed her tenderly on the lips. His passion remained, but his enthusiasm was gone. The love was still there. The energy gone. Another tear fell off of her face, this time landing on his cheek, their faces close together. "I love you... Ever since I saw you on the train, first year. I just didn't know it yet."

Hermione made an odd noise, a mix between a sob and a laugh. It was pitiful, and beautiful at the same time. "You can't leave me Harry, I won't let you." Hermione put her hands around the wound and pushed as much of her magic into it as she could. The pipe turned a light shade of blue, before getting darker, illuminating the area around them. It faded.

Still smiling, Harry pulled his best friend, wife, and lover into his arms, placing another kiss on her cheek. "Remember, love... I'll never leave you. I love you, with all my soul." Harry squeezed her hand again, and became limp.

"No. _No!_" Hermione sobbed, pulling the rod as hard as she could. It stuck. She looked to her love, an undeniable look about him made her feel even more anguish. Placing her fingers over his blue, cold lips, she traced them with one finger, her wand in her other hand. She pointed the wand to her chest, feeling the point of the wood between her breast. She inhaled deeply and said the spell that had lingered on her lips since she knew Harry wouldn't make it. Her tear streaked face almost matched his, the lack of blood evident on his. The last look that Hermione would give the world was one of grief and determination. She was going to be with her soul-mate, and that's all she cared about.** "**I love you.. _Avada Kedavra"_. The spell was whispered in a labored voice as her body fell limp next to his, her right arm entwined around his left.

It started to rain, the pit-patter of the drops hitting the ground made a rhythmic ending to two amazing lives. The sky wept their absence.

_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_

**Author's Note: **_Just something I've had on my head. Figured I'd write it out and post it. I don't plan on going anywhere with this. Just a one-shot. Not much plot to it anyways. Thoughts, Ideas, and Comments are welcome via Reviewing. ;)_


End file.
